


Prompt

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Other, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 10, though originally an untitled piece there. Also, my first anthro-fic, ever. A study in the relationship between the Porn Battle and the volunteers who join in on the fun. Prompt was: "Porn Battle/PB Volunteers, prompts."</p><p>
  <i>Batt always enjoys her flings with Teer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt

Batt always enjoys her flings with Teer. It usually begins with shy hellos and curious questions, a prompting for ideas and a little bemusement and childlike glee. There's a long drawn-out playful toying with Teer's mind, fantasies and concepts sparking within Teer's brain.

Once they have their ideas, they stay locked up together in a room for a week or so, indulging in those very creative fantasies.

Batt loves it when Teer takes control, and she's up for just about anything. Batt loves how Teer's moods change like the winds. Sometimes there's kinky fun involving orgies and whippings, and sometimes there's room for more tender sentiments. There's usually no way of knowing what Teer's planning to do beforehand.

These flings don't happen nearly often enough for their liking, but the wait is always worth it.

_*Fin*_


End file.
